The Other Side
by MenrowSpirit
Summary: Colette is useless to Crusix so Zelos must replace her. So he's turned into..a woman? Will this jeopardize Lloyd's relationship with Zelos? LloydXZelos YuanXKratos *Rated M for references to rape and minor yoai later*
1. Zelos the Hunnie?

**Me:** A new story. I was orginally going to turn Lloyd but Zelos seemed more likley for it to happen to

**Zelos:** A story about me. Yes!

**Sheena:** You do relize what happens to you right?

**Zelos**: I get all the hunnies?

**Me:** I own nothing and Tales of Symphonia belongs to Namco

**Zelos:** Wait. what happens? Is it bad?! Sheena tell me

* * *

Colette, the Chosen of Regeneration, had been hiding a terrible deseaise. We didn't even know about it until we recently invaded the Iselia Human Ranch in order to fire the Mana cannon. Kratos was with us but once agian, returned to Crusix. I wish he wouldn't but he id our enemy. Although..I don't want to think of him as one.

_How can I think of these things when my friend might be dieing._

Someone seemed to understand. That other chosen with the red hair and blue eyes. I was closer to him then I was Genis and Colette. It was strange, because I couldn't stand him when we met and I don't think he trusted me. But now, we are like best friends. He will randomly come up and hug more or hide behind me from Sheena. I would come to him for advice and just to hang out with. Much like I used to with Kratos but..Zelos is NOT Kratos. Zelos is...special.

"Colette!" Lloyd knelt down at his friend that had taken the blast.

"Lloyd. Colette will be fine. Send out the signal." Raine said and he nodded. Zelos came over and lifted her,

"I got her bud."

Lloyd smiled, knowing Colette was fine with Zelos. They couldn't get into Iselia. Lloyd and Genis had still been banned and refused to lift it. Expecully when they learned that the Sages were half elves. They had no choice but to head to Altessa's because of Kratos's advice. He said that her sickness was caused by Lloyd's crude keycreast and to remember the words of the unicorn. Lloyd sighed, leaning aginst the window seal. He felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his shoulders.

"It's not your fault bud. It's because of that Crusix Crystal she ended up like this."

"But it's my keycreast that turned her into that." Zelos frowned and poked at Lloyd's cheek.

"But without it the little angel would be stuck souless right?"

Lloyd smiled slightly and pushed Zelos off.

"Yeah Yeah sure."

Lloyd smiled. Something about Zelos always made things better. It was annoying sometimes. He used to make everything worse because of their distrust for each other. But things seemed to fix themselves when he was around. Lloyd knew it for a long time since hanging out with the redhead that he had a crush on the chosen. But Zelos was a womanizer. What could he ever see in Lloyd? The leader often thought this and figured this is just what happens. Your find a so called true love and can't have them.

Zelos grinned and stretched.

"I'll go check on the angel for ya."

He headed into the room where Colette was sleeping. he made a noise of disapproval and sighed.

"I wonder if..that would happen to me? Begin the chosen is just full of curses."

The redhead said to himself. he didn't notice the shadow in the room behind him. Mithos held out his hand and an object appeared. Time seemed to slow down and freeze around him and he came forward and stared up at the chosen.

"So Martel's vessel is useless now." He glared down at Colette and back at his hand.

"I guess I'll have to use you. But Martel wouldn't like you this way so I'm going to have to fix that."

He grinned and reached up, taking the keycrest from Zelos's Crusix Crystal on his neck and changed the mound. He stepped out the door and glanced back.

"To bad Tethalla chosen. I suppose you'll have to for fill your role after all."

He grinned and using the powers of the Eternal Sword, restored time back into motion. Zelos rubbed his head and sighed.

"Poor Colette. Lloyd was only trying to help you like the sweety he is."

He grabbed his chest and rubbed his hand over his crystal.

"What was that?"

His eyes widened as a nother burst of pain shot through his body and he fell on his knees. The pain subsided and he stood again, once his vision returned and left the room. He eyed Lloyd and waved,

"She's sound asleep bud. Our cool beauty professor is taking good.."

A wave of dizziness over came the charmer and he fell onto the ground.

"Zelos!" Lloyd ran over and lifted him, waving his hand in front of his face.

"Are you ok? Zelos? It's like he can't see me. Professor Raine! Zelos needs help."

The chosen listened as more voices came into the picture but he tried to hold onto Lloyd's voice as his mind gave out and slip into unconsciousness. His eyes finally opened and he could hear breathing other then his own in the room, although his was fairly heavy. He glanced over at Lloyd, he was sitting in a chair by the bed, legs and arms crossed. Zelos smiled and took a deep breath,

"Lloyd! My head hurts! Kiss it better!" He laughed and yelled. This caused the teen to fall out of his chair and crawl over to the bed, leaning on it.

"Your awake. You idiot." He lifted himself and sat on the bed.

"How do you feel? Raine siad you had a sudden fever and your mana was weak."

"I'm fine now that your here hunnie." Zelos grinned and Lloyd frowned.

"I told you not to call me that." Zelos lifted his hand weakly, waving it.

"My chest hurts. My crystal feels like it's on fire."

Zelos said, sitting up. Lloyd blinked and reached over, helping the weaker man take his black tank top off. He noticed the sweat on his chest and the slight irritation around the crystal.

"I hope you don't have what Colette does." Lloyd worried and Zelos sighed.

"I dought that. I would have gotten it long ago then if it was that." the man panted and gripped his chest again.

"Damn it Lloyd. What is wrong with me."

Lloyd blinked and grabbed the man's shoulders. If Zelos called him by his name, he knew something was wrong or up.

"Zelos. Maybe you should lay.."

His sentence was cut off by Zelos screaming and gripping tighter onto Lloyd's arms.

"Damn it. I'm going to wake everyone up." Zelos exclaimed weakly. Lloyd pulled down the chosen's head band and put it into his mouth and tightening it.

"I'm sorry Zelos. This might work though."

Zelos understood and Lloyd saw his eyes. They were glazed over but held an unfamiliar look in the blue eyes. Fear. Zelos was scared an completely helpless. Lloyd pulled Zelos against his chest.

"I don't know what's happening to you but I'll stay right here Zelos. I promise."

His eyes widened as Zelos pulled tighter against his chest. He swore he could see the red crystal pulsate. Lloyd lifted his arms and wrapped them around Zelos, trying to hold him from his violent shaking.

_"Damn it. First Colette and now Zelos. I swear I'm not going to forgive myself."_

Lloyd blinked and looked down at Zelos. He started to freak out as well. The chosen's body was changing and he didn't know what to do. His arms slid further around his body as his chest and shoulders seem to shrink and become thinner. The hands gripped tightly on his sleeves became more slender and the grip wasn't as tight. Lloyd's eye twitched. Lately, he had become sensitive to people's mana. Mostly of those that had huge amounts of it. Zelos's mana seemed different. It had changed in those 5 minutes. Had it been five minutes?! Zelos had been suffering in pain for that long? Damn it.

His grip became less on the man in his arms as he stopped shaking and seemed to calm down.

"Are you alright Zelos?" His back heaved with heavy breaths.

"My entire body hurts but I'm fine."

Zelos said and then silence. That silence was broken by a scream..a woman's scream.

"Z Z Zelos?!" Lloyd had fallen off of the bed and stared up at the redhead.

"What the hell!" Zelos yelled before covering his voice. He glanced down at his expanded chest and poke the newly grown mounds of fat.

"I'v been turned into..." He stopped and jumped at banging on the bedroom door.

"Lloyd what's going on in there? I heard a woman scream." Raine said. Zelos freaked out slightly and grabbed Lloyd,

"We can't let her see me like this!" Lloyd shook his head and quickly undid the buttons on his jacket,

"Here, put this on and climb out the window."

"Whao. Bud? That's the best you can think of?"

"What's going on?" They heard Sheena outside.

"There is a woman in Zelos's room." Presea said, partcully sleepily. Sheena kicked on the door,

"Zelos! You pervert! I can't believe you snuck a woman into Altessa's house!"

Zelos quickly pulled the jacket on and wiggled himself out the small window.

"Damn these small windows. Bud, help me."

Lloyd hurried over. The door was kicked open and Sheena stood there, hopping mad so to speak. They saw the messed up bed, the knocked over chair and Lloyd trying to push someone out the window.

"Lloyd! Where is Zelos? Is that the woman? I'll teach her a piece of my mind."

Sheena said and stomped over.

"Sheena. Please don't." She pulled on Zelos's legs, the white pants tore slightly and there was silence.

"Great my voluptuous beauty, you made me tear my pants."

Sheena fell backwards and Raine walked over.

"It appears that her butt is stuck." She said and turned to Lloyd.

"Lloyd. Why were you helping this woman escape. And where did Zelos go?" Lloyd hesitated and lifted his hand and pointed at the window.

"He escaped?" Regal asked, now being up from the commotion. Lloyd shook his head.

"Would someone please get me out of here. This can't be good for my stomach." Zelos said and Raine's eye twitched and turned back to the window.

"Oh Martel. ZELOS?!" The half elf exclaimed.

"Yes my cool beauty?"

The woman's voice said. She firmly grabbed the legs and pulled Zelos from the window. He fell to the ground and opened his eyes from where he was laying on his back.

"Holy ninja!" Sheena crawled back from Zelos and Lloyd frowned and knelt down.

"You alright Zelos."

"If you call me getting stuck in a window because I have the ass of a woman now ok then yes, "I'm just peachy."

Zelos sat up and gripped the jacket tightly. He realized he was wearing Lloyd's jacket. Well, he knew, but he realized something else. It was nice and warm and ..big. His female body was smaller then that of his normal body. From where he was sitting though, it appeared he still stood at his 5' 10''. Raine knelt down and examined Zelos's face.

"This is fascinating. Are you completely a woman now?"

Zelos blinked and unbuttoned a few of the buttons from the top to revel his new chest. He poked them and slightly blushed.

"My skin hurts."

"It's probley because of the transformation."

Raine started to point out obvious changes between who he was and what he was now. Lloyd groaned and lifted Zelos to his feet.

"Professor Raine!"

He yelled and everyone blinked. Lloyd hadn't yelled at Raine before because she would punish him.

"Zelos just got turned into a woman! Don't you think you can let him sleep and talk about this in the morning. He still has a fever anyway."

Lloyd's had was still gripped firmly onto the arm.

"Alright Lloyd. Tomorrow."

Raine said and they all went back to the other spare bedroom. Zelos grabbed Lloyd's arm,

"Wait bud." Lloyd looked back at Zelos.

"You wanna check my out with me?" Lloyd blinked and bumped back into the door shutting it.

"Zelos? You pervert."

"Yeah. In a woman's body."

He grinned and dropped the jacket.

"So this is what it feels like."

He poked himself and played with his new breasts.

"They're so soft and squishy."

"Zelos!"

Lloyd was as red as his jacket on the floor. He held them and looked at Lloyd.

"I don't think they are as big as Sheena's though."

He grinned.

"Lloyd. Touch my jubilees." He stepped forward. Lloyd reached behind him for the handle and struggled with it.

"Zelos. This is embarrassing."

"Come on bud." He blinked and then fell forward, his fever still was taking a toll on his body. Lloyd acted quickly and grabbed Zelos as he crashed into his body. His breasts brushed up against the leader.

"Feels nice huh?" Zelos teased and Lloyd shook his head.

"Go to bed Zelos!" But the man pushed harder aginst Lloyd.

"Come on Lloyd. Be a man." Zelos kept teasing him. Lloyd pushed the shemale towards the bed and the woman stumbled.

"That's no way to treat a lady." Zelos wagged his figner before falling face first onto the bed.

"Sheeze." Lloyd rolled his eyes and helped the chosen properly in.

"Hey Bud." Lloyd sighed as he turned out the light and stared back at Zelos.

"What is it now?"

"Do you think. I'll be ok?" Lloyd blinked. Zelos seemed to have fun with his new body and now he was suddenly worried.

"I don't know Zelos. I'm kinda scared."

"Me too bud. I hope Raine can fix me." Zelos said before setting his head back down. He frowned and tossed several times.

"They are kinda annoying to sleep with. I can't lay on my stomach." Zelos complained and Lloyd threw a pillow at him,

"Go to sleep!"

Raine paced in front of Zelos as he sat in a chair. Colette had been filled in on what happened and she kinda found it exciting. She was thinking that Zelos could be like her big sister now. Sheena just found it weird.

"Raine?" Regal asked as the half elf stopped.

"I have no idea." Everyone sighed.

"So your saying that Zelos just magically turned into the opposite sex?" Genis said.

"No. Well, it is possible." She said and glared at Zelos.

"Until we figure it out, you'll have to get used to being a woman. That means acting like one. No flirting with your hunnies." Zelos sighed.

"So many rules. Can't a guy have a little fun."

"A guy could have a little fun with you Zelos."

Lloyd said sternly, worried for his friend. Tabatha came into the room. She had fixed Zelos's pants that ripped in the window seal. Colette stood beside where Zelos was sitting.

"Zelos. I think your a very pretty girl." She smiled and Zelos grinned.

"I'm just to pretty. I could have no sex and still be beautiful." Lloyd chuckled and Sheena threw something at him. He lifted it and dropped his mouth.

"This is?" He stuttered.

"You'll have to learn to put it on." He glared at the bra in his hands and down at his chest. Sure, he had seen plenty before but to have to actually put one on?!

"No one is going to help me?" The woman all looked at each other.

"No. It's just weird because its you Zelos. Sorry."Sheena said and Presea nodded.

"Although having the appearance of a female. Zelos's mind is still male." The chosen sighed.

"I'm so sad now."

He stood up and went into the bed room. It was almost 10 minutes and he still hadn't came out.

"Maybe I should go check on him."

Sheena rubbed her head and entered the room.

"Wha!" Zelos blinked.

"Oh. Your finally going to help me?"

Sheena sighed in pity for the man and held him fasion the back of the bra. He pulled on his tank top and frowned. It didn't cover his stomach anymore so his belly was exposed.

"I can't help but enojy this." Zelos grinned and Sheena pull on his ear,

"Come on. We have to go the the library and figure out how to cure Colette."

"Hey Hey. Stop pulling Sheena." Zelos wriggled under her grip. In Skybak, they learned that the disease Colette had was causing her body to become a Crusix Crystal.

"So we need to search the Castle Archives for records of this?" Raine asked and frowned. Zelos was flirting with a group of men that had taken notice to him.

"Seles get over here!" Sheena complained. The men looked at Zelos and he came over.

"What did you call me?" he asked.

"Seles." Raine said.

"That's my sis.."

"I know. But we can't call you Zelos now can we. It would ruin your reputation as the chosen and it is a guy's name." The professor said, standing up. Zelos wasn't sure he liked being called by his sister's name. It felt like he wasn't respecting her by pretending to be her or something. Whatever it was, he didn't like it but had no choice. Everyone knew that Zelos had a sister by the name of Seles Wilder. If he tired to use a fake name, he could get arrested.

"Great. The king won't talk to us though. How can we see him if we don't have the chosen?" Genis asked. Zelos examined his hands and grinned.

"I can get us in there still. Leave it to me my hunnies." He said and started forward. Colette smiled,

"We're all still Zelos's hunnies."

"That was a bit strange." Regal pointed out and everyone felt akward.

"The what?!" The King exclaimed, sitting in his throne.

"I'm Seles Wilder. The chosen's sister. He has come down with a disease so I am representing him. We need into the archives your majesty." Zelos lied and persuaded the king. They headed up the stairs when the princess stopped them.

"Seles?" They looked back at her.

"Is Zelos ok." Zelos grinned.

"Of course. You know, your just as pretty as he says." The princess fanned her self and they continued up the stiars.

"Zelos." Sheena groaned.

"Come on Sheena. This is fun."

He put his hands behind his head. Lloyd saw walking behind the group and lowered his head.

"Oh Zelos." He sighed.

_I'm glad your having fun and have calmed down, but I want you back to yourself._

* * *

**Zelos**: So I don't get the hunnies?

**Sheena:** You idiot! You became a hunnie!

**Me:** He's still gorgious damn it! ***faints***

**Sheena:** Great. How could this get any worse

**Kratos:** Hey....

**Sheena:** This is just great!

**Zelos:** Please Review. Hey Kratos! Look at me!

**Kratos:** I see no diffrence really.

**Zelos:** Your so cruel


	2. I Guess I'm Seles

**Me:** Ok. So Zelos has been turned into a girl. But he is still refered to as "him. He's, he and so forth." It's easier to write. Also whenever it mentions "Seles" I'm talking about Zelos, not his sister.

**Lloyd:** Tales of Symphonia belongs to Namco and MS owns nothing

**Female Zelos:** Why do I have boobs? *pokes self*

**Lloyd:** Jeeze Zelos. Didn't you pay attention to the last chapter

**Female Zelos: **... hehe

**Me:** He's to distracted by himself. Just like a man *sighs*

* * *

Everyone searched the huge room for records from the Karlon War with little success. Lloyd sighed, rubbing his head,

"We must have checked every book in here." Colette folded her hands,

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault you dork."

Lloyd blinked as Colette tripped into a pile off books and a large book fell from the top and hit Zelos in the head.

"Ow." He feel backwards onto the ground.

"This is it. Angelic language? No this is achient Elven." Raine said and started reading. Lloyd knelt down over Zelos.

"Hey Zelos. Are you ok?"

"Lloyd." He looked at the half elf woman.

"You have to call him Seles. If someone over hears you then it will be trouble." Lloyd rolled his eyes and helped the chosen up.

"I'm fine. Ow. my beautiful head." He rubbed is red hair.

"I appears that we need to get a Mana leaf, Zircon and a mana shard. With these make something called a rune crest." Zelos's eyes widened slowly and he covered his crystal.

_"That's that thing Crusix gave me in order for me to use my crystal. No one has even noticed that it isn't my exshpere anymore."_ He noticed the red glove in front of his face.

"Huh?"

"You ok Z..Seles? You spaced out there." Zelos grinned.

"I was just thinking about how were should go to the beach sometime." He grinned. Sheena rolled her eyes and hit his head,

"Stupid Chosen...'s sister." She quickly added.

"Actually." They looked up at the blue haired man.

"My company once handled Zircon. We could stop at the beach on while there?" He pointed out. Lloyd folded his arms,

"That would be awesome. I think we should do that. If it's ok with you Colette."

"I'd love to go to the beach." Raine frowned and set the book on the table,

"It would be wiser to go to Heimdell and get the leaf. We need the king's permission, because they won't allow humans in. Since we are already in the castle." Raine stopped and Lloyd sighed,

"Your right. Ok. To the elves first and then to the beach." He headed out and Genis sighed.

"I wonder if he can keep his enthusiasm."

Zelos smiled and followed behind Lloyd. They managed to get Princess Hilda to get permission from her father. The king just didn't want anything to do with the power struggle between him, the church and the chosen right now. The Ymir forest was full of monsters and the battles were...strange. Zelos was not accustomed to his feminine body..or girly strength so to speak. He tripped up, miss aimed and his attacks didn't hold as much power as they used too. He sighed and sat down after slaying a boar.

"Jeeze. This really blows." He said and glanced down at his reflection on the sword. He didn't even realize a boar charging towards him.

"Zelos move!" Lloyd grabbed his arms and pulled him back as the creature rammed into a tree and went around it before continuing on it's way.

"Are you alright?"

"That was scary." Zelos said.

"I know." Colette said.

"No. I seriously thought Sheena was charging at me."

He grinned and Sheena kicked his face, causing him to fall back against Lloyd, who had pulled him out of the danger zone. He blinked and looked down at Lloyd.

"Lloyd!" Genis exclaimed and Lloyd pulled back, dropping the chosen.

"I I'm sorry. I was trying." Zelos grinned. When Lloyd had grabbed him, his hands fit perfectly in his chest.

"Did you enjoy it bud." Zelos teased and stood up, inching towards his friend.

"Z Seles. Stop this."

He grabbed the leaders hands and put them back on his breasts. He let out a creepy laugh and Lloyd turned red.

"Seles is a pervert." Presea said and Sheena lightly pulled on her robe.

"How can he just let Lloyd do that?" She shivered.

"We are leaving now you perverts." Genis said continuing on.

Lloyd pulled his arms back but Zelos stayed gripped onto his wrists. The smile faded from his face when it was forced close to Lloyd's. It was so close their noses brushed against each other. They both released each other and turned opposite directions, saying nothing. Zelos walked behind the group with Lloyd, glancing at him slightly.

"Jeeze Bud. What was that?"

"What?"

"You wouldn't have mind joking around with me before." Lloyd's hand twitched.

"This is different. Your a girl . You can't be so rough or make sexual jokes like that. It's weird." Zelos looked back forward.

_"Weird huh. Maybe I should act more like a lady then?" _Another evil idea came in his head and he scooted closer to Lloyd.

"What are you doing now?!" Lloyd demanded as Zelos wrapped his arms around Lloyd's one.

"Acting more ladylike." He grinned. Sheena glared back at the two and leaned in towards Raine.

"I think 'Seles' is taking this too far." she looked back at Lloyd trying to pull from the chosen's grip.

"I agree." Raine said and Colette stepped between them.

"I think it's cute. They look perfect together don't they?"

Their jaws lowered on the older woman and they looked back. Zelos did look very affectionate in his female body and it did look right seeing him on Lloyd's arm.

"It does look kinda cute. But this is Zelos we are talking about." Sheena pointed out. Raine put her finger on her chin,

"Actually. This is Seles we are talking about."

Sheena looked at the professor and at the two behind them Lloyd had stooped struggling and actually was walking kinda tall and proud, although Zelos was still taller then him but his few inches. He looked happy.

"You think that Zelos should stay a woman?" Sheena asked.

"I agree Raine." they looked down at the teen between them.

"Lloyd looks so happy and Seles doesn't seem to mind." Colette smiled. Sheena slammed her fist on her palm,

"Alright then Seles stays!" Sheena yelled. At the village, they ran into Kratos as he was leaving. The man glanced over at Zelos and raised an eyebrow.

"Chosen?" He seemed confused and Zelos gripped Lloyd's arm tighter.

"What's up?" He smiled and Kratos's eye slightly twitched.

"..."

He left without another word and genis laughed.

"Did you see the look on his face! He looked so confused and slightly disgusted."

"Watch it brat." Zelos glared at him and Genis kept laughing.

"I'm sorry Seles. It's just not as threatening anymore on a girl." The half elf continued to laugh and Lloyd frowned.

"Ok Genis. Shut up." He said and knocked the boy's head.

Kratos entered the main throne room where his lord was and bowed.

"Lord Yggdrasil." The angel turned and indicated for Kratos to stand.

"what have you done to the chosen?" Yggdrasil grinned,

"Aww. So you saw it? I needed a new body for Martel so I figured why not use the other chosen. That is what he...she's good for anyway." Kratos folded his arms.

"Your wondering how I did it?" Kratos said nothing.

"It's a secret. I might tell you someday. For now keep an eye on her and make sure nothing happens. She's my last resort."

"..."

"What's with this flower?" Lloyd pocked at it with his sword.

"It's pretty."

"That's not pretty Colette. That's dead." Genis pointed out.

"I heard that their are plants that you can feed food. This might be one."

Raine said and noticed a Kimiar tree. She took one of the pink fruit and feed it to the plant. It formed a bubble around them and they floated towards another platform. Colette reveled her wings and flew over to follow.

"I'll guide you." She smiled and pushed on the bubble. Genis looked down at the ground below them.

"It's weird seeing the ground and not touch it." Lloyd sighed and Zelos caught it.

"Is it bothering you bud?" Lloyd shook his head,

"No. I just think this is the closest I'll get to flying really. It's kinda cool." He said and Zelos lowered his gaze.

_"So that's what Lloyd really likes. He is a softy after all. Someday I'll help him fly."_

The bubble popped and they did it again until the reached the top of the gorge. A story teller was there and once he had lead them to the mana leaf, left quickly.

"What's his hurry?" Sheena asked as a huge plant grew in front of their prize.

"A giant plant!" Regal yelled and everyone glared at him, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked and they shook their heads and fought the creature. Zelos was stuck staying behind with Colette. His fighting ability was now only slightly better then hers.

"I hate this." He slammed his sword into the ground and paced.

"My bud is stuck out there fighting and I can't help. Why am I such a weak little girl," He cried and held his head. Colette reached up and put her hand on his shoulder,

"It's ok Seles. You'll just have to get stronger with your new body. Maybe Lloyd can train you or something."

Zelos's eye twitched and he shook his head and complained some more. The storyteller offered his place for the night. They accepted it. Lloyd tossed in his sleep and sat up. Zelos's bed was empty. He stretched and got up and headed outside.

"Hey Z eles.." He corrected himself. He saw him training by himself but kept tripping up.

"Damn it."

"Hey." He turned and saw Lloyd come up behind him.

"Yo. Couldn't sleep?"

"Not really. what are you doing?"

"Training." Lloyd watched the woman fight in a style he was familiar with but it seems akward. Lloyd blinked and walked over.

"Here." He grabbed Zelos's arms and held the one back and the sword hand higher,

"Just because you aren't as strong doesn't mean you can slack on your stance."

He said and blinked. I guess he had remembered a lot from Kratos. Zelos blinked and lowered his head.

"Lloyd." Lloyd worried. He was called by his name again.

"What's wrong Z S..damn it." Zelos turned around.

"You can call me Seles. It's ok." He said and tapped his sword in his palm.

"I was wondering. Do you care that I'm like this?" Lloyd blinked.

"I mean a weak and fragile girl?"

Lloyd shook his head and laughed,

"Oh Seles. Your still Zelos to me. It just sounds so weird to hear you call yourself that." He continued to laughed and Zelos grinned.

"It's true. No joke."

"I know but it's still funny." Zelos sighed and waited for Lloyd to calm down.

"Ok. But seriously. We'll find a way to change you back." He put his hand on Zelos's shoulder.

"I promise. I won't stop until your happy ok. Your my bud." Lloyd smiled and Zelos blinked. He hadn't heard Lloyd use his own nickname on him. Zelos rubbed his head and notice Lloyd staring up at the sky.

"What's up bud?"

"Uh? It's just hat you can really see the stars from up here." Zelos looked up towards the sky as well and looked at Lloyd.

_"Arrgg. Just do it already!_" He came over beside him and wrapped his arm around Lloyd's shoulder.

_"This is awkward. How can I be dominate if I'm stuck like this."_

Lloyd blinked and grinned, seeing Zelos struggle to put his arm over Lloyd's shoulder.

Lloyd laughed and pulled Zelos's arm down before sitting down. Zelos frowned and sat down beside him.

"Do you care that I'm like this Lloyd?" Zelos finally asked.

"You look like a girl. Your not unattractive I admit but it's just..awkward."

Lloyd leaned back and Zelos leaned forward, putting his head on his knees.

"But.." Zelos's face twitched as Lloyd had leaned over and wrapped his arm around Zelos's shoulder.

"Your still the idiot chosen Zelos. I'm fine as long as your happy."

He grinned and rubbed his shoulder slightly. Zelos smiled and looked over at Lloyd's body.

_"I don't understand. I'm always figured myself to be the stronger one but..now Lloyd..."_ Zelos leaned over and rested against Lloyd's shoulder. His heart raced.

_"I like this though. Me in my bud's arms for once. He'd never let Zelos do this."_

"Seles." Zelos drifted from his thoughts.

"Yo bud."

"You fell asleep."

Zelos looked at him laying against Lloyd's lap, having fell over asleep from where he slid from the shoulder.

"Oh. I guess we should head back to bed." Lloyd stood up and Zelos followed.

"Wait Bud." Lloyd stopped and Zelos folded his arms and looked back to the sky.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Lloyd was confused.

"You'll learn someday." He said, walking past the leader and going in.

"Zelos.."

He closed the door behind him. The next day, they went to Altamira like they agreed. With the journey of the saving the world and the stress of both chosen's illnesses, they needed a break. Except, Regal went ahead to the company headquarters to search for their needed metal, Presea going with him, leaving the rest of the group to enjoy some free time.

"Let's go to the amusement park!" Sheena got excited. Colette laughed,

"Your a girl in a woman's body Sheena." She rubbed her head and Genis nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go Raine."

"I don't know." The half elf hesitated at looking at the rides.

"We need to pick a partner so no one goes wondering off and getting lost. That means you Lloyd." Raine said watching Lloyd start to sneak off. He froze and twitched around,

"Professor Raine.." He complained and Zelos stood beside him.

"I'll go with Lloyd." He smiled and Colette waved her hands, running after Sheena,

"Me and Sheena are going on the huge ride." She laughed. Raine looked down at her brother,

"I guess it's you an me."

"That's ok. It's been awhile since we've spent any time together."

Genis said and started forward with his sister. Colette and Sheena got into the first cart. They played a game on every roller coaster that they had to keep their hands in the air. Raine got scared and would grip tightly onto Genis, who was sick and throwing up in a barf bag. Zelos laughed the entire time in his high girly voice and Lloyd would keep his eyes on the sky while they flipped and such.

_"Lloyd seems so happy. Is he really just happy that I'm happy? My stupid bud. I'm only happy because he's around. Damn. I've really gotten soft. Falling for some sweet, stubborn, country bumpkin."_

Zelos noticed a group of men eyeing him and he frowned.

"I wonder if this is what the hunnies feel like when I stare at them." Lloyd glanced over at the men and frowned.

"That's what you get for being too pretty, seriously."

Lloyd laughed, quoting the chosen. He started forward,

"You'll have to deal with them." He ran ahead and Zelos waved his arms frantically,

"Lloyd. I swear, if you abandon me I'll come back to haunt you!"

He chased after her. The park was fairly relaxing while existing at the same time. It was a strange experience for Zelos. He couldn't flirt with the bunny hunnies like he did last time they stopped by here and he was constantly being eyed by men, young and old. He leaned back against a railing overlooking the sea.

"Geeze. Being a chick is tough huh." He blinked as Lloyd held out some cotton candy.

"Thanks Bud."

He grabbed it and took a huge bit out of hit. Lloyd leaned against the railing as well, over looking the waters as the sun was setting.

"Think of it this way. Now you know what it's like to be on the other side of the stick."

"Huh?"

"Your always flirting with girls.." A hint of resentment came in the sentence.

"Now you have all these guys flirting on you." Zelos laughed.

"They can look but can't touch." He grinned and Lloyd laughed.

"Your a tough woman Seles. I'm sure you'll be fine." He trailed off and looked away from the chosen as he picked out some cotton candy that fell in his shirt.

"These things kinda get in the way." Zelos grinned and stood closer to Lloyd.

"Hey Bud."

"What's up?"

"You seemed to have a lot of fun today You seem fine with me being Seles." Lloyd shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever. I'd have fun with you as Zelos also. Whenever you stopped flirting with everything with boobs." He said bluntly.

"I see. So you didn't have much fun with Zelos then huh." Lloyd blinked.

"That's not what. Well I got annoyed a lot yes but that doesn't mean I didn't have fun. I just had more fun today then we had for a while." Zelos waved his hand,

"I get it. Seles is fun and Zelos is annoying."

"Uhh." Lloyd couldn't finish as Zelos left and joined the group waiting at the entrance.

"Well come on hunnie." Zelos grinned.

"Stop calling me that!" Lloyd frowned and chased after the woman. Regal and Presea met them outside the hotel.

"Well?" Raine asked. She had Lloyd carry her brother on his back. He was still sick from the rides.

"Poor Genis." Presea said.

"The last shipment of Zircon was to the Skybak Archenemy. I was going to head over there tonight and get it."

"By yourself?" Colette asked.

"I will be fine." Regal said and headed towards the entrance.

"I have booked rooms for you. Every suite has two beds so divide up however." Sheena ran after the man,

"I'll come with you. you shouldn't be by yourself." Sheena said.

"Alright. I would like the company." He said and the two left.

"I'm taking Genis upstairs. Where are you guys going?" Raine said, rubbing the half elf's back.

"I was going to retire. I'm worn out." Lloyd sighed. Colette agreed and Presea had no plans.

"I'm heading down to the beach for a while." Zelos said and started off.

"Be careful Seles!"

Colette waved and he waved back. They took to their rooms. Zelos roamed the beach, staring at the dim light that crept over under the horizon where the sun had set. He sat down on the beach and watched the waves hit the empty shoe line. He kicked off his shoes and dug his toes in the sand. It was nice and cool.

"I've always wanted a simple and fun life. Maybe by becoming Seles. Everyone can forget about Zelos. I was going to die anyway."

He said thinking about his work with Crusix and the Renegades. He wanted to transfer his title to his sister and live a normal life. His chosen life was a joke and he hated it. It's just as his mother's last words to him. He wish he hadn't been born. But reflecting on the day spent with his friend today. Maybe Seles had a right to live. She could live for Lloyd..his growing crush.

"I don't want to hurt them though. Expecully not Lloyd." He said, his head resting on his knees.

"Well well well. What do we have here?"

Zelos lifted his head and stared at a group of about 5 men walking towards him.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing here by yourself?" One said kneeling down beside Zelos. He stood up and brushed his pants before picking up his shoes.

"I was just leaving." One stared at his ass while Zelos was knelt down.

"That's a lot of junk in your trunk little lady."

Another said and grabbed Zelos's ass. The chosen spun around and punch him in the face.

"Get your hands off me you sick bastard. I'm a dude."

He frowned. His high pitched voice wasn't very threatening. Not like his old one of how Raine could sound in Ruin mode. He turned to leave and was surrounded. The one he punched spit to the side and grabbed Zelos's arms. He easily held his wrists in on hand and pulled the shoes from his grip with the other.

"Now now. A dude huh? I'd say you were 100% woman." He said and ran his finger around Zelos's crystal. He then proceeded to untie the loops on his pink coat and pulled it off him.

"Let go of me. Fire Ball!"

Zelos yelled and set the man that had a hold of him into flames. He ran for it when another member grabbed him and slapped his face, sending Zelos onto the ground.

"Magic huh? Must be a half elf. Even better. Then no one will believe you if you try to turn us in."

The one she burned seemed to be the leader and grabbed the chosen's wrist, pinning him against the ground. Lloyd's head snapped up from where he was laying in bed and looked towards the window.

"Zelos hasn't come back has he?" Raine looked around.

"I suppose not."

He got up and grabbed his swords.

"I'm going to go check on him."

Zelos breathed heavily. He was terrified. What was going to happen to him? He head heard about people doing this to women but he never thought he'd have to experience it himself. He tried to fight back but a hand slipped under his black tank top and slid above his head.

"Shut her up before she attracts attention."

One of his buddies yelled and Zelos found his headband shoved into his mouth. A hand fiddled at his white belt and undone. An evil grin on the man's face above him grew.

"If you didn't try to fight back then I wouldn't have to hurt you."

He said at the squirming Zelos. Oh the chosen had flirted with women but he never went as far as to hurt them. He never really even got into their beds. Actually, the most he ever did was light touching and making out. He didn't want to be handled this way.

"Zelos!" He head a voice scream and kicked the guy above him in the face.

"What the hell."

Another pulled out a knife and it was knocked from their hands and a sword handle jammed into their gut. Zelos was suddenly swept off his feet and he gripped tightly onto the shirt of whomever grabbed him. They ran down the beach and hide between a wall and a smoothie building that was on the sands. He buried his head into the person's chest.

"It's ok Zelos." He blinked and looked up at Lloyd. He pulled the headband from his mouth, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry bud." He drilled his head back into the chest.

"I've never been..so scared in my life." Lloyd frowned. He'd never seen Zelos like this before. His grip tightened and he glared out towards the beach.

"I swear. I'll make them pay for this Zelos." He started to put the chosen down but his arms came up around Lloyd's neck instead.

"Just wait for them to leave Lloyd."

He said softly. Lloyd exhaled deeply and sat down, still holding Zelos. After the chosen had calmed down he set him back up and notice the tears streaming down his face.

"Zelos are you crying?" He blinked. Zelos said nothing.

"Holy crap you are. They didn't...touch you did they."

Zelos looked down at his shirtless chest that had bruises and hikkies on it. His pants had been unbuckled but Lloyd had came in time.

"What is wrong with me? I'm becoming more like a girl each minute." Zelos frowned and shook his head.

"This is so wrong!" He complained and Lloyd wrapped his arms back around him and pulled him against his chest.

"It's ok Zelos." He notice the chosen didn't react to him.

"Ze...Seles?" The redhead finally looked up at him.

"It will be ok. I won't let anyone touch you like this again." He said and Zelos lowered his gaze.

_"Lloyd has surprisingly strong arms and he's quick. I never noticed before. His chest is so soft and warm._" His face became flushed.

_"What is happening to me. I'm becoming a soft and horny fangirl."_ Zelos lightly laughed and rubbed his head aginst the chest.

_"Oh bud. This is how things are going to be then I guess I should just accept it. Look at me. I'm getting riled up just from his touch. Zelos never did this. He was calm and could hold it together. I can't."_

He looked up at Lloyd as the red glove rubbed his hair and he leaned up.

"Seles what are you doing?" Lloyd said before lips gently touched his. It wasn't passionate or deep or anything. There was no tongue and one didn't demand entrance. It was just a friendly yet curious kiss.

"I was just thanking you...Bud?" Lloyd was speechless and slightly disgusted. He didn't want Seles kissing him.

"I think I'm turning into a girl. I don't feel much like a man anymore."

"But it's only been a few days!" Lloyd complained and released his grip.

"Come on. Let's go find your stuff." He blinked and then took off his jacket and putting it around Zelos.

"Come on." The chosen's hands gripped the red material tightly and smiled.

_"Bud..I love you. Too bad you only seem to care about Seles. Why am I talking like this..I..am Seles..."_

_"Seles Wilder."_

* * *

**Female Zelos:** This is horrible! I'm suppose to have fan girls not become one!

**Lloyd:** I can't get the taste out! ***franticlly wipes mouth over and over agian***

**Me:** Calm down guys. It's just a fanfic

**Lloyd:** I only want Zelos kissing my NOT Seles

**Zelos:** I'm so glad to hear that bud!

**Kratos: *pushes female Zelos back*** Stay away from my son you horney fangirl.

**Me:** Oh wow. This is intresting. ***grabs camera*** Please review and I hope you are enjoying this.


	3. Seles Takes Lloyd

**Raine:** Great Martel. Why so serious?

**Me:** I swear, I have no idea where this came from

**Raine:** MS owns nothing and TOS belongs to Namco

**Me**: I kinda scared myself

**Raine**: I might want to disect your mind alittle

**Me:** What? Your not technically a doctor. Put that staff away!

* * *

"Zelos still asleep?"

"Yeah. damn it. I shouldn't have let him go out by himself."

"Lloyd.."

"I know I know. It's Seles." Lloyd sighed, opening the bedroom door he was sharing with Seles and closed it, leaving Raine in the hall. He walked over and put his hand on Seles's cheek and sighed. It didn't hold that strong yet soft jaw line and facial structure he thought made Zelos so beautiful. It look like a redhead Colette to him. The chosen stirred in the bed and sat up quickly, stretching her arms.

"Morning Lloyd." Lloyd turned red and threw his blank tank at her.

"You have to start sleeping in clothes!" Lloyd shuddered and Seles chuckled, pulling the shirt on.

"What's up for today?" Lloyd folded his arms.

"I'm..slightly worried about you Zelos." The redhead ignored him and Lloyd yanked the back of the red hair, grabbing her attention.

"I was talking to you."

"You were?" Lloyd's eyes blinked in confusion and pulled back as Seles stood up.

"You..don't respond to Zelos anymore."

"Of course not. I'm Seles." Seles grinned and Lloyd shook his head, grabbing the pink coat.

"What are you talking about? Your Zelos Wilder. The chosen of Teth'alla. Seles is your sister remember?" The redhead glanced at Lloyd and smiled,

"What are you talking about silly?" Lloyd's heart froze and he pulled back from Seles, backing into a table.

"You...really don't?" It had been about a week sense Zelos became a woman and took on the name Seles. But now..

"Zelos! Where are you?" He grabbed the chosen's arms and pinned her against the wall.

"Lloyd? Stop it."

"No. Zelos. Look at me and tell me to my face your Seles."

"I'm Seles." Her blue eyes seemed suddenly cold to Lloyd now. Not only did Zelos look like a woman, but this 'Seles' had completely erased him. He wasn't going to let that happen. Not to the guy he had a crush on.

"No. Wake up Zelos."

"Lloyd. Your hurting me." Lloyd didn't realize he was banging her against the wall under his shut eyes that tears of denial were forming in.

"Wake up wake up wake up Wak.." Seles managed to break his arm free and punch Lloyd in the face, sending the teen to the ground. She looked at her hand

"Whao. Where did that come from?" They were still unaware that Zelos's strange keycrest was causing this. They also failed to take note that it was slowing changing him more. The redhead glanced down at Lloyd and knelt down.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't touch me." Lloyd hit her hand away and stood up, leaving the room and slamming the door.

"Lloyd? What happened."

"Just leave me alone!" He snapped at Raine and left Altessa's house, where they were staying. They glanced into the room to see Seles's arm's slightly bruised from Lloyd's tight grip and she slid on her knees and started crying. Sheena went in to comfort her. Lloyd walked far from the house to the sea. The teen saw the blood from his nose and washed it, letting the tears flow.

"Damn it. What is wrong with me? It's Zelos..but he.." His hand clenched up and he turned to punch a near-by rock.

"Lloyd?" It was Seles. The teen turned slightly to her.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." He blankly said and she came over slowly, rubbing his arm.

"I'm ok. Lloyd. Don't..you like me?" The teen shrugged his shoulders.

"Your ok. Your a friend I suppose." Seles twirled her fingers and grabbed Lloyd firmly by the shoulders and kissed him. Lloyd's eyes widened and he pushed Seles away.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled, his face bright red. She grabbed him tightly, being somehow stronger then the leader now.

"I love you Lloyd. I want you to myself." She said, running her hand down his face and pulled it up to kiss it again. Lloyd tried to fight free but felt his mana growing weak.

"I hate you!" The brunette yelled and wiped his mouth vigeriously when she pulled away to breath.

"What the hell gives you the right to do that?" The chosen glared down at the teen and pushed him against the ground.

"I'm the chosen. I can get what I want. Just like Zelos did and what I want is you Lloyd!" The redhead grabbed the boy's shirt and ripped the buttons open and began to kiss his neck. Lloyd struggled from the grip and the mana draining returned.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You didn't want this to happen to you did you?" Seles grinned and bit the boy's neck to shut him up.

"Zelos didn't want that. He's actually a weak man Lloyd. Not worthy of you or your thoughts. I, however, am more then you can probably handle. I want you and no one else can have you. Expcully not Zelos." She laughed and mana swirled from her back. Lloyd watched as wings, similar to Colette's but in different color and shape appear.

"Your?"

"You've always wanted to fly didn't you? I'll let you fly." She said, wrapping her arms around him and flew away from Altessa's house and into the woods outside Ozzette where no one would find them. She was trying to appeal to his senses but was failing. Lloyd found himself stuck against the ground again, failing to not only break from Seles's grip while flying over here, but unable to fight back under her weight.

"What are..you doing to me?" He said softly, feeling his body slightly numb. Seles had somehow taken his energy away. The woman took her gloves off and unbuckled Lloyd's overall straps and fidgeted with his pants. Lloyd screamed and fought back with what energy he had but it only slowed her process, causing him more harm.

"Stop it damn it. Don't need to be leaving evidence on you." She said and grabbed his manhood tightly, having undone the buttons and covered his mouth with her other hand.

"You keep quiet or I'll completely destroy Zelos." Lloyd's eyes stared at her in question.

"I can't tell you all my secrets but Zelos has become kinda like that other chosen once was. His soul is trapped inside this Crusix Crystal here and if you don't behave, I'll destroy your lover boy. Now. Where were we?" She said, leaning close to Lloyd's face to kiss it again, his body fighting back the growing pleasure in his pants. He couldn't help it. It was natural for that state it was in. She frowned and gripped tighter.

"Come on. You get more dreaming about Zelos. Give me something or I'll prevent you from ever having kids." Lloyd's body bucked against her in reaction, tears flowing down his flushed face. He didn't have the voice to scream or strength to fight back. All he could do is cry and blame himself for this happening to Zelos. The teen came in silence and she grinned, wiping her hand over his face and startled the boy, slowly taking her coat and top off.

"I'm not going to let you have all the fun." Lloyd's head turned to the side and she turn it back to her firmly, hurting his neck and licked the tears.

"It pleasures me to see you in distress bud." Lloyd managed to find the strength to punch her in the face, only slightly knocking her off balance.

"Don't you dare call me that you bitch!" He yelled, having never wanted to use that word before. She frowned, her eyes narrowing and she slapped him across the face. Who knew Zelos had slightly long nails under those gloves as the marks began to turn red and slightly bleed.

"That is Miss Bitch to you." The woman grabbed the teen's head and pulled it close to her chest.

"Look what you made me do?" The wine eyes trailed to the red crystal and saw the small crake deep inside it.

"You just lost a bit of Zelos there. Try it again. I dare you." she let go of the brown spikes and he laid back down, exhausted.

"Please..don't hurt Zelos." he said and she started to pull his pants down completly.

"Beg. Plead. Makes it all the better." Her hands stopped and started to undo her white belt buckle. Lloyd's eyes began to water again and he closed them tightly.

_"I'm not going to give her the satisfaction of seeing my cry. But..I've never been so scared before since I was little. It just hurts so much. Zelos...Colette...Dad..save me please." _As if by fate he felt the weight off his body and his eyes snapped open. The chosen was standing a distance from him, her hand holding the drawn sword.

"What the hell do you want?" Lloyd feared to stray his eyes from her as he felt hands grab his arms and sit him up.

"Are you alright Lloyd?" He recognized the voice ,but was still to afraid to move. Blue hair caught his peripheral vision as a lighting attack forced the chosen further back.

"Let's go. It's not safe for him here." Lloyd noticed the half elf block the chosen's attack and then his sight turned bright white and kinda sparkly. The redhead sheathed her sword.

"Damn those seraphim...well. I can still get his friends." She tore her clothes slightly and covered herself in dirt, grass stains and put some leaves in her hair for the finishing touch. Then made her way back to the dwarf's house, hiding her wings and completely discarding her pants to hide the proof.

"Help. Raine! Sheena!" The other woman opened the door and she grabbed tightly onto Sheena's arms.

"Seles! what happened to you? Where's Lloyd?"

"I don't know. I tried to apologize for upsetting him, and he suddenly had me pinned to the ground and tired too." She started to fake cry.

"He said he was going to do things to me and if I screamed, he would hurt me more." Raine studied the girl and folded her arms.

"Are you alright?"

"Damn it! I can't believe Lloyd would do something like this? I didn't know he was like that."

"It could be hormones or something." Raine said and Sheena helped Seles inside.

"Lloyd will be sorry for this." The summoner said, passing Regal. She had grown close to Seles since Zelos became more girly and less perverted. Zelos was her friend, but Seles was her best friend and Colette saw her as an older sister figure. Who would suspect her when Lloyd has been acting weird lately. Seles had more evidence on her side and everyone was believing her story. The door closed and Regal glanced at Raine.

"Lloyd wouldn't do that." He pointed out and Raine nodded.

"I know. There's something strange about Seles. It's like she's not Zelos anymore."

"I understand. Where do you suppose Lloyd is?" The half elf glanced up at the man.

"I don't know but I know Lloyd. He's can be stubborn and cocky but he's way too shy about things like that. He got so embarrassed during health class years ago that he actually hid under his desk to hide." Regal took a deep breath.

"We should keep an eye on Seles then and try and find Lloyd." Raine nodded, pulling out her reihard. The metal door opened to the main office of the Teriet Renegade base. Lloyd was sitting on a couch, his knees drawn up tightly to his chest like a terrified child during a storm.

"Lloyd.." The teen registered the voice as his savior but didn't move.

"How is he?" Yuan said, now entering the room. Kratos tilted his head, indicating the boy's direction and Yuan set a book on the desk.

"I got this from Welgeia's library. It contains a spell that is activated through material items. It may be what Yggdrasil used on Zelos to turn him into that." Kratos's hand clenched up and he walked over, sitting beside Lloyd.

"Lloyd." He put his hand on his shoulder and the boy instantly tensed up in fear. Kratos frowned. If Lloyd didn't need immediate attention, he probably would have killed Seles right there. His gloved hand moved up to his head instead and rubbed it softly.

"Lloyd. You need to clean up." he said and the boy didn't move. The seraphim stood up and Yuan sat down at his desk.

"I'll keep reading. You can use the bathroom through that door there." The angel put his hand on Lloyd's shoulders.

"Lloyd..you can trust me." The red gloves tighten slightly on his pants and them moved so the teen could stand up. Kratos took the boy to Yuan's bathroom. It appeared more like the public baths that they saw in Mizuho. The teen sat in the water as Kratos removed his gloves and rolled his sleeves up. He grabbed the pink shampoo bottle and laughed at Yuan's choice. The pink liquid squeezed in his hands and he worked Lloyd's hair.

"Lloyd..I'm sorry that happened to you." He hadn't seen the boy so scared, his eyes so traumatized since that night when Lloyd was an infant and he saw Anna turn into a monster.

"Did she?...go all the way?" Lloyd's body tensed up and he suddenly turned around, throwing his arms around the seraphim. The bubbles in his hair brushed against the man's cheek as he heard the teen begin to cry again. The man lifted his arms and held the boy. Even in the hot water, his body was cold and he scanned his backside, seeing the bruises and scratches from his attack.

"Kr.." The man's eyes widened slightly. It had been almost two hours and this is the first time Lloyd had started talking again.

"She..is going to kill Zelos..through his crystal."

"And she's using that to get her way with you?" The teen's hands clenched tightly onto the white material, his head rubbing slightly against the firm chest. It was like how when he hugged Zelos but different. He felt safe like with the redhead but with a strangely different kind of love. Sure, Kratos was his enemy, but he still always felt a soft and warmness from him, although he yelled at the man every time they met after what happened to Colette.

"Lloyd. You really care about Zelos don't you?" The teen nodded, sitting back on the couch. He was wearing some of Yuan's clothes, although slightly too big. Yuan glanced at Kratos's an realized the look on his face.

"Go ahead Kratos." The auburn head turned from Lloyd to him.

"I was going to use you as bait for Origin's seal but it seems like Lloyd has worst things to worry about then me." The half elf said and took his seat. Kratos glanced at Lloyd, who had returned to the same position from when they got here.

"Lloyd.." The man was lost for words. This was a delegate situation of sorts and Lloyd was in a fragile state at the moment. It may be too much for the boy. Kratos sat beside the teen and pulled something off of his neck.

"I Uh.. I know that you are in love with Zelos and have..been afraid to tell anyone. Because of what they might think of you." The teen's arms tightened and Kratos glanced at Yuan who blushed slightly and turned back to the book.

"Me and Yuan...we are...like that as well." The bigger win eyes trailed over to the serpahim and his voice spoke softly.

"In love?" Kratos chuckled slightly.

"It is weird isn't it. We both aren't really gay though. Our hearts were once devoted to other woman..before they were both taken from us. Actually, Yuan was in love with Yggdrasil's sister. The one that he is trying to bring back with the chosen. She's no goddess. Just a woman that was full of kindness that was taken advantage of." the half self glanced up from his book, frowning slightly.

"You going to tell him everything aren't you?" Kratos smiled and continued.

"And the woman I loved..was Anna..your mother." If Lloyd's body became any more tense, his arms probably would have torn through himself.

".." His mouth was slightly agape and Kratos stood up, Yuan following his lead and stood at the door. The human angel set his palm on the teen's knee, the necklace underneath and proceeded to leave when Lloyd's hand placed on top of his.

"Then you are..?" He chocked and Kratos nodded. He leaned his head forward, moving his hand and resting his head against the man's hand.

"You saved me...Please don't leave yet..I..don't need to think about it. It..seems right.." Yuan was quite surprised at the teen's reaction. He tended to be slightly bipolar at times and this seemed like a situation he wouldn't handle well, especially in his state of mind. Lloyd didn't lift his head but held out his arms towards the man. Kratos's arms unfolded from in front of his chest.

"Your not using me as a replacement for Zelos are you?" The brunette shook his head and Kratos leaned down, accepting the boy's hug. His hand locked around the man's neck, begging him not to leave.

"Open it with me." Lloyd whispered and released the man enough to sit down beside him, where the teen almost instantly grabbed slightly onto his arm. Kratos preyed the locket open and Lloyd leaned against him slightly to peer at the picture inside. Kratos indicated the baby with his thumb,

"This is you Lloyd..and this is Anna." The teen's finger rested on top of Kratos's thumb.

"She's pretty."

"She is isn't she." Lloyd lowered his head and glanced at his exshpere.

"Is..it my fault?"

"No Lloyd. It was never your fault. That wasn't your fault, the chosen wasn't your fault, Zelos wasn't your fault." Kratos found his arm being lifted and set around Lloyd's shoulder so his spiky head could rest against his chest.

"Can you..watch me until I fall asleep?" Kratos looked down at the teen, who had already started to drift asleep. His hand rested on top of the teen's head. Yuan cleared his throat, reentering the room. He smiled at the sight and came over leaning over slightly, checking the boy's face to see the red scratch marks still there, but healing quickly.

"You should finish healing him while he's asleep. It'll be less painless." The half elf took off his cape and set it on Lloyd, who snuggled deeply in it and slid on top Kratos's lap. Yuan had known Lloyd since he was a baby as well and he seemed like a professional hardass most of the time but he was changed by Lloyd as Kratos has.

"This spell.."

"Yuan. Let's..worry about it tomorrow ok?" Yuan moaned slightly.

"We can't afford to waste much time. It's still early in the morning. He'll probably wake up later and then we will figure what to do."

"I can't send him back to his friends..unless I go with him. I don't trust him alone with Seles."

"The chosen's sister?"

"No. That's what Zelos is calling himself..or what that spell is." Kratos pointed out and then lifted his hand, placing it on Yuan's shoulder.

"Can he stay here with you? I need to get back to Yggdrasil before he realizes I'm gone." The half elf put his head against the hand as it found it's way to his cheek.

"I'll watch him. Go ahead back." The man carefully lifted Lloyd from him and stood up, setting the teen's head on the couch.

"Thank you Yuan." He turned to leave and Yuan grabbed the man's shoulder firmly.

"Your just going to leave." He slightly grinned and Kratos rolled his eyes and leaned down, taking the blunette's lips gently.

"I'll leave Lloyd in your care then." He said and vanished on the other side of the door. Yuan turned back towards the teen, walked over and knelt down.

"You look like how your father used to sleep." He frowned, his blue-green eyes trailing to the unusual exshpere.

"The only way you might be able to defend yourself is to activate your exshpere. But because I love your father I'll wait and ask your permission first." He said and stood up turning back to the book.

"Alright then." The half elf glance back at the book and took his seat, flipping through the pages again.

"Seles Wilder." He leaned on his hand and pondered what the hell was going on.

* * *

**Genis:** Raine, why are you trying to break down the closet door?

**Raine:** I want to desiet what's wrong with her brain

**Me: **There's nothing wrong! You just can't handel it!

**Genis:** I'm not going to ask.

**Raine:** Ignorance is bliss. Feel free to review


	4. You Took It All

**Me:**Ha ha ha finalyl after so long, I'v managed to update this.

**Jade:**You can't do that

**Me: **Do what?

**Jade:**That laugh it's mine.

**Me:**You didn't copyright it!"

**Jade:** and?

**Me:**. Just say the disclaimer

**Jade:** As proven, Menrow owns neither tales of Symphonia or Abyss and we belong to Namco. The laugh is mine though

* * *

"It's a what?" Lloyd asked, still laying half asleep on the couch.

"Your exshpere is a Crusix Crystal. If you let me activate it, then you..would become an angel and might be strong enough to save the idiotic chosen." Yuan said, digging through his pockets.

"But..I'll become lifeless. I'd rather not see Zelos again then become something like that!"

"Would you really?" Lloyd choked on his breath and pulled the cape over his head.

"Just..let me think about it." The half elf stood up and folded his arms.

"Alright. Let me just tell you though. You already have angelic blood in you from Kratos, making you the son of a seraphim. Most likely, you will become one of us, instead of the angels on Welgeia."

"Then I'll be immortal.."

"No. You'll be like the chosen..both chosens. You will be basically a human, with angelic qualities." The regeneration leader stuck his head out slightly, his eyes obviously deep in thought, which Yuan swore was probley a new look.

"Will it hurt?" The half elf shook his head.

"Not as much as it hurt Kratos or the Chosen." Lloyd sat up.

"That's right. Kratos used to be human. I wonder if Zelos knew. He had wings also but said he never went on the journey that Colette did. Was he..part of Crusix the entire time?" The half elf nodded. The teen glanced at his crystal and Yuan lifted the cape and tied it back around his neck.

"You may stay here or go off on your own, but not back to your group. Kratos doesn't trust you being around Seles anymore. If you go back tgo them, he will be coming with you. No telling what secrets she will reveal about Zelos, Crusix or the Renegades just to have you." Lloyd was surprised that Kratos actually cared about him. Then again he was his..dad. He would risk his eternal life in Crusix by straying form them, just to protect Lloyd. He was beginning to think that no one cared enough. For someone so close to hurt him like that. What if he got hurt again by Kratos.

"I. don't think." His hands grasped the other's sleeve and his body started shaking.

"What if I believe him and Kratos hurts me like sh. he.?" Yuan grabbed the teen's shoulders firmly.

"Listen to me you. Kratos would never do that! Defiantly not to his son and he'd never want to hurt you! Why do you think he's always held back fighting you in the tower or when training?" The teen's eyes were already on the verge of tears.

"He's not like that. We haven't even.." yuan trailed off and stood up.

"He might have betrayed you several times and harmed your friends. But it's he's broken inside like you are. You see Yggdrasil has the power to kill even Kratos if he so wished too. He only keeps Kratos around anymore for his seal on Origin and.." Lloyd's eyes widened.

"Wait? Did he..do..to Kratos?" Yuan turned his back to the teen.

"He flinches even under my touch still. He can bearly kiss me without holding back from fear." Lloyd's hand clenched up and he stood up.

"That bastard. I won't forgive him for doing that to Kratos. To Zelos..to me and to you." The blunette turned as Lloyd stood up.

"I'm not usally good at noticing things like this but i can tell that you really do Love Kratos..like I love Zelos. I can only hope that someday..maybe I can express my love and things be fine and he can go on with his skirt chasing." Lloyd rolled his sleeve up, still wearing Yuan's spare clothes.

"Activate my crystal. I'm going to make Yggdrasil pay. Thinking about only himself and his twisted world!" Yuan took the boy's hand and caressed the gem a few times.

"Alright then." The said, removing the keycrest and allowed it to stick to his skin. Lloyd grabbed his wrist, the gem burning on his flesh.

"What are you?"

"Don't worry. I won't let it take over you." Lloyd felt power flowing through his body and flow towards his back. It didn't hurt so much as felt strange and heavy as his mana formed into a pair of wings, similar to Kratos's color but in a completely different form. Yuan placed the crest back and Lloyd's heavy panting became heavy breathing again. He forced the boy to sit down.

"How does it feel?" He asked, a slightly hint of worry in his voice.

"I feel..better actually. Once the pain stopped." His eyes trailed over the the suddenly color beside them and gasped.

"They're huge!" Yuan grabbed one gently and pulled it out to it's full length.

"They are just like a serpahim's but the shape is more like the feather form. Must be because of your human blood."

"Yuan." he glanced over at Lloyd who grinned.

"You got anything to eat? I'm starved." Yuan rolled his eyes and left the office.

"I'm sorry Genis. We have to go." Raine said, boarding her rehiard.

"But what about Lloyd. Seles. Aren't you even a little worried." Colette said, turning the the woman.

"Um. Not anymore."

"Yeah. I swear when I get my hands on Lloyd. I didn't think he was bad, but I guess that pervert Zelos got to him." She blinked and looked over at the redhead.

"Uh. Sorry."

"It's ok." She boarded the reihard and grinned.

_"They are all pinning against Lloyd now. He will have no choice but to listen to me if he wants their forgiveness. Then I can take Colette and Yggdrasil will be most pleased. Probley giving me Lloyd in return." _The group headed towards the tower, in hopes of getting a mana shard to cure the chosen's illness. Yggdrasil was patiently waiting himself, knowing that his chosen substitute was coming. He was unaware that they had a way to cure the chosen he originally wanted for Martel.

"You sure he won't notice?" Lloyd asked Yuan, glancing around the corner as the seraphim walked past him.

"The angels up here cannot think for themselves. As long as Yggdrasil or Pronyma doesn't see you, your fine."

"So this crest? It's done what to Zelos?"

"It locks him away inside and brings out the darkest parts of him."

"But why is he Seles now?"

"Obvious Lloyd really. Martel was a woman. Mithos wasn't just going to let a man be her vessel."

"Oh yeah." Yuan sighed, rubbing his temples as another door whirled open. He loved Kratos, but his son was so dumb-witted at times that it made his brain hurt. They had to force Seles to somehow, remove the crest herself in order for Zelos to return and they could replace his crest, which Yuan assumed Yggdrasil had. Kratos told him that Mithos had switched the crests while at Altessa's.

"Take them to the prison. We will send for the chosen when we need her." Lloyd blinked,

"That's Kratos's voice!" The teen took a sudden turn around the corner and slid into someone.

"Ow."

"I must say. Your angels aren't very bright are they." It was the professor's voice.

"Professor!" Lloyd stood up and Colette tried to pull form the gaurd angel that had her.

"Lloyd? Your ok."

"..." Kratos said nothing and the guards continued to take them away.

"Wait. Kratos let them go."

"What are you doing here?" He asked Yuan, staring aimlessly at Lloyd's wings.

"We know how to cure the chosen."

"I am actually having some angels work on getting the mana fragment now."

"No. We can still save Zelos!" Kratos looked down at the eyes that were like his. They were full of hope, which he was surprised to see again in such a short time. Yet, glad it was there.

"Yuan.."

"It's ok. He said he was fine with it." The brunette blinked and looked back at his wings, flapping them slightly to acknowledge them.

"These? I don't mind. I actually feel..I don't know. Whole with them? Anyway, you have to let my friends go! They can help us save Zelos." Kratos folded his arms, looking to make sure no other ears were in hearing distance.

"I..don't think they will help you. Some of them believe Seles's side of the story." Lloyd stepped back.

"What side? Did she lie about what happened. I would never!" He felt Kratos's firm hand on his shoulder, a comforting feeling.

"I know Lloyd. You are not like that." He sighed.

"You may visit them and try to have them listen to your side, but it is unlikely."

"Why? Because Seles is a girl?" Yuan said bluntly and sarcastically but saw the stern look in the other seraphim's face.

"I was joking. I didn't think they would go a sexist as that."

"What?" The brunette asked and Kratos walked past him, slipping something into Kratos's hand.

"If they still believe.." He whispered and continued on wanting Yuan to follow so he can explain what to do about the other chosen.

"Would..they really believe her over me." Lloyd looked down at his hands.

"If only they saw what she did..but..it's to embarrassing. I'll just have to convince them otherwise." Lloyd took a deep breath.

"Yeah." And headed down to the dungeons, moving a box off the teleporter. He found his group divided into two. Genis and Regal were in one prison and the girls in the other. Lloyd hesitated and went over to the guys side first.

"Hey. I'm here to get you out."

"Lloyd?"

"Lloyd! Those are?" The half elf jumped up from where he was sitting and ran over to the bars.

"Have you joined Crusix?" Regal asked bluntly from where he was messing with the lock and Lloyd schook his head.

"It was so..I.." Lloyd couldn't bring himself to tell them the reason and Genis slapped the brunette's arm through the bars.

"How could you do that to Seles?"

"It wasn't me! She's the one that.." He felt his pride become more dwindled. How could he tell them that he was raped by a woman and did nothing but cried. It already looked bad enough with him traveling around with Yuan, as an angel in Welgeia. He felt a firm hand on his arm and glanced up at Regal.

"I believe you."

"What? Regal! But we saw the evidence."

"I see evidence here as well." Lloyd tensed up, pulling back from his touch.

"Your eyes appear sad and your spirit's been broken. And your neck." Lloyd pulled up his collar, hiding the bruising. The man sighed.

"Yeah. Evidence that he did something!" The half elf continued. Lloyd was one of his closest friends, but he couldn't think about how someone like Lloyd would do something so wrong like that.

"I belive you Lloyd. But I won't just turn against Seles either. It takes two sides to find the truth." the brunette rubbed his hand and walked back over. He used the key that Kratos had giving him and unlocked the door, setting them free.

"Would..you go over and talk to the girls. I'm.." He shallowed deeply. "I don't want to see Seles right now." He lied. Deep down, his gut was shaking in fear of her. her very voice might send him on the ground with tears. The two headed on the other side and Lloyd hid his wings like Yuan had taught him too. They thought it would be best if Seles didn't know yet. Colette ran over as Lloyd waited for them at the teleporter where he came in.

"Lloyd! I was so worried." She wrapped her arms around him and he tensed up.

"I'm ok. Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Lloyd. You've been missing for nearly three days. How did you get here? Where have you been." The blond pulled back as Sheena walked over and kicked Lloyd in the face like she used to Zelos.

"What the hell is wrong with you. How could you do such things to Seles! She not as strong as Zelos was."

"Dont.."

"I mean. I thought you were better but your worst of a pervert then Zelos was."

"Stop ta.."

"And another thing. Why the hell were you seen with Kratos and Yuan. I got information from our Mizuho line saying that's where you've been. Did you join crusix aginst us after what you did?"

"Shut up Sheena!" The summoner blinked and the group saw the tears flowing down Lloyd's face, unable to hold them in any longer.

"Don't talk about Zelos is the past tense! He's right there. That..that bitch is killing him and you stick up for her!"

"Lloyd. We saw what you did." Raine said, trying to get the other side of the story, knowing, like Regal, Lloyd wouldn't be capable of such acts.

"No you didn't! You only believe her because she's a girl! I automatically got the blame for what she did to me!" His pride was gone and his mind had broken down. He just couldn't take it anymore.

"I was with Yuan and Kratos because at least Dad cares about me!"

"Lloyd." Colette tried to run after as he ran away.

"Stay away from me Colette! Just go back with your friends! They aren't mine anymore. Seles has stolen them as well!" He turned and drew his sword, throwing it recklessly at the redhead woman. She moved aside and it struck the ground and slid a ways.

"I hate you! I want Zelos back! I loved him and you took him away from me! You took my first kiss! You took..that away.." The teen's voice cracked.

"And now you took my friends. I hate you and never want to see you again!" And the brunette vanished in the teleporter. The group looked at each other and back at Seles.

"What? What's wrong? He must be hysterical right?"

"He said..he loved Zelos." Presea pointed out and continued.

"Did you hurt Zelos?"

"No. I am Zelos remember? I'm just stuck in this body."

"You guys. Give Seles a break. Lloyd's probley hysterical." Sheena said before Seles could continue.

"Plus, hanging out with Yuan and Kratos, being here. He betrayed us and joined Crusix. He against us now!" She said and Gensi lowered his head.

"I can't believe Lloyd would do that. He was our friend." The redhead put her hand on his shoulders.

"I thought so as well. That's why I had trusted him before." Regal cleared his throat,

"If he's part of Crusix then he will be fine for now. Our priority should be to get the shard and get out of here."

"Of course." Raine said and the group headed out. As they got the fragment and made their way to the emergency exit, Seles stopped slightly, catching sight of Kratos in a wall shadow, Lloyd gripped tightly onto him, still crying. An evil grin grew on her face and he glared at her.

_"Too bad Kratos. Looks like I win. Lloyd will be mine." _

"They are trying to escape here." A few angelic gaurds said and the group hurried into the teleporter.

"Raine. May I speak with you in private?" Regal asked. They had made it to Altessa's place and he began working right away on the crest for Colette. The half elf woman stood up and Regal held open the door, closing it behind her as she walked through.

"Let's go always a bit so they can't hear us." He said and she nodded. They sat by the waterside.

"I don't believe Seles is completely telling us the truth. You've known Lloyd for a long time. Do you think he would actually do something like that?"

"The rape or joining Crusix?"

"Both." She sighed.

"I'v never seen Lloyd cry like that. It was heart breaking. He was alwaysa strong kid and refused to cry infront of people." She leaned back and her hand clasped over something cold and metal.

"Thsi is?"

"One of Lloyd's buttons." They stared at the metal and she turned it, noticing some red fabric on it as if it was torn.

"I think that it is possible that Lloyd is the victim here."

"I was beginning to think that as well."

"This button is the one for his collar. That's why I could see the brusing he had."

"So we both agree."

"Yes. But I don't suppose we can convince the others."

"I believe you as well." They turned to see Presea standing there.

"Lloyd. Isn't the type of person to do something like that. We've all been thinking it but no one has actuly relized that the statement is true."

"So it's just the younger ones then." Presea sat down beside Regal.

"What are we going to do?" The little rosebud asked.

"We can't do anything at the moment. There is still no evidence if Lloyd had joined Crusix or not."

"Lloyd's parents died at a young age did they not?"

"His mother's grave is at the house. But there wasn't ever any evidence of his father."

"There is now." Presea corrected the woman.

"Yes. He said that 'I was with Yuan and Kratos because at least Dad cares about me' Lloyd's obvious not a half elf."

"So that leaves Kratos." Regal rubbed his chin.

"They do bear a slight resemblance." Persea said.

"Lloyd might join Crusix, to be with Kratos for protection. Remember, we all took Seles's side. Leaving him alone. He would have no where else to go." Raine said, feeling guilty. That same guilt seemed to loom through the other two as well.

"A man's pride is hard to break, but once it does. i should know." Regal looked down at his handcuffs.

"That is most likley way he didn't tell us then." The professor said and stood up.

"I know how we can find out. It might take Altessa a day or so to make the crest. Why don't we pay Yuan a visit."

"Do you mean go back to Welgeia?' Regal said, standing up as well, the smallest followed.

"No. Early in our journey we were capture by renegadess and taken to their headquarters of sorts in Sylverant. We should go there."

"I agree." Presea said and they all nodded.

"Tomorrow morning then?"

"I hope there will still be time." Raine sighed. The metal door whirrled open into Kratos's room on Derris-Karlon.

"So?" The half elf had several books in his arms.

"I'm looking. There aren't very many hypnotises spells in here that don't involve items that no longer exist. They are over 4000 years old after all." They figured that was the only way they were going to get Seles to remove her crest. He looked over at Lloyd, who was laying in Kratos's lap on the bed, the seraphim was stroking his head.

"I will make her pay Yuan."

"Will you though? Without Lloyd's friends, his life is ruined. Weren't you afraid of getting involved for that reason? This might be your chance.."

"Yuan!" Kratos snapped, causing Yuan to shut his mouth.

"Lloyd..is my son. While I wish to be in his life now, I can't replace the love that he had for his friends. Just like I.." He trailed off and Yuan set his books down and walked over.

"Just like?" The half elf hated that Kratos hid stuff in from him. he knew that it wasn't good for your body to do that. Look at what happened to Lloyd. He tired to shallow his pride and stay strong, but broke down into a mess.

"Just like I can't replace Martel's love." Yuan tilted his head and then put his hand on Kratos's chest.

"And I can't replace Anna's love. We make our own." Lloyd turned to stare up at the men with half sleepy eyes. The teen lifted Kratos's hand from his head and placed it against Yuan's hand on his chest.

"You can trust him Kratos. At first, I hated him but his words sound sincere. Plus, the way he looks at you you know." Lloyd grinned and Yuan blushed slightly.

"Don't tell him that!"

"You've been checking me out?" Kratos raised an eyebrow and Yuan pulled back.

"Well, but it wasn't always on purpose."

"I take that as a compliment." The seraphim said and Lloyd got off his lap so the man could stand up.

"D..ad. You need to figure out your own problems before tackling mine." Kratos's heart skipped a beat. Yuan smiled.

"That sounds right coming from your mouth." Lloyd grinned and then turned his back to them to try and fall back asleep. Yuan moved some hair from Kratos's face and stepped closer.

"Someday we'll both get through this. Once Yggdrasil is gone." He felt the human angel tense up slightly at the name and leaned up and kissed his lips gently.

"Ok. don't listen to Lloyd. We'll help him first, then we'll have all our time to figure yours out." Kratos closed his eyes and smiled, leaning down to return the kiss, after slightly hesitation. Lloyd grinned deeply and then closed his eyes.

_"I can at least make someone happy right? All I've seem to done was mess things up."_

"Why are we here?" Lloyd asked as they approached an abbey on a lone island.

"There is someone you should meet. Kratos thinks it will help you earn some pride back."

"Geeze. That is sorta embarrassing." They walked past a few guards and up the stairs.

"I told them of your arrival already." Lloyd hesitated and placed his hand on the door knob, slowly opening it. In there was simple furniture without much decoration anywhere. In a chair by the window, there was a girl, maybe a year or so younger then himself. Her blue eyes and red hair mad his stomach begin to twist inside. She turned and stood up, seeing Yuan close the door behind the teen she walked over slightly.

"Your the guy that is working with Zelos?" Lloyd tensed up and she took deep breath.

"I'm Zelos's sister. I'm Seles Wilder."

* * *

**Jade:** What is this? _*stares at youtube video*_

**Me:** Ha ha ha You got Jade'rolled

**Jade:**This is embrassing _*leaves*_

**Me:**Try and tell me I can't do his laugh. Thanks for reading and review.


	5. Bring Him Home

**Me:** Anyone else watch the Lunar Esclipse last night?

**Female Zelos:** Your alive! I figured you died! What took you so damn long to update

**Me:** Uhh

**Lloyd:** Back off will ya? Menrow owns nothing and Tales of Symphonia belongs to Namco

**Female Zelos:** Well, I was just saying

**Me:**..I'm sorry. I didn't feel like writting..

**Lloyd: **What? You can NOT do something if you don't feel like it?

* * *

"You are Lloyd right? The one the 'chosen' was traveling with." She said, her voice had a slight hiss to it.

"I..was.." She put her arms on her hips.

"Well don't just stand there. Go sit over there." she said, pointing at a seat. The brunette did as he was told and Yuan cleared hsi throat.

"I will be waiting outside." and the half elf left them alone. She came over and smiled, sitting down.

"So. What did the idiot chosen do now." Lloyd's hands tensed up on his knees and she raised an eyebrow.

"Well. Let me tell you about the idiot." She fixed her skirt.

"We are half siblings. He is my older half brother. But my Mother killed his..therefor they locked me away in this abbey. She wanted me to be the chosen. And you know, there was a time where I wanted to be. But that guy with the ponytail. He comes and gives messages from Zelos since he's to busy to even visit me."

"I didn't know...he had a sister. Until he started calling himself Seles."

"Hey what?" She stood up, her hands firmly on the table.

"He has a spell on him. And now h.." His voice craked and stumbled.

"Is using your name."

"That idiot!" She put her hands on her hips.

"It's funny. He's stupid and goes off without visiting me for months. But I hear him come visit sometimes when I'm asleep. He says that soon, I'll be the chosen and I can get out of this place." She walked over to the window.

"But I don't want to be anymore. I heard that...the chosen is born to die." Lloyd's heart skipped a beat. He knew the real story behind the chosen system now. To bring back Martel. He knew that Colette had so far escaped this fate. But know Zelos was dragged into it. If he didn't free him from Seles's spell, then he'd lose him forever.

"He's doing all this chosen stuff not just cause he's a chosen. But for me." She turned towards Lloyd.

"He's bisexual you know. I'm the only one he's ever told. At first, I though it was gross." She smiled and walked over.

"Your 'bud' aren't you. I've heard him talk about you when he crashed here a few times during the journey." Lloyd had remembers Zelos leaving a lot when they arrived in Tethe'alla. He figured it was for chosen and church business, not for family issues.

"I still think it's kinda gross, but hey. I'm straight. I think I can help you." Seles walked over and lifted Lloyd's hand.

"This is like the Chosen's orb. He came back a while ago to take it from me. Said he needed it. Maybe if you remind him of it, then you can stop him from being stupid and killing himself." The brunette's face was blank.

"And when you do see him. Tell him he's an idiot and I hate him!" Seles yelled, pulling down on her hat. Lloyd stood up and started to the door and Seles cleared her throat.

"You..love my brother right?" Lloyd didn't speak up and she put her hands on her hips.

"Then I'll hold you responsible if you don't bring him back! And tell him to stop stealing me name!" Lloyd chuckled and closed the door.

"Be careful brother...please protect him Lloyd. He's all I got." Lloyd leaned against the door.

"..."

"Well?"

"You recruited him into Crusix?"

"Actually. That was Pronyma. The deal was, he help Crusix, we give Seles everything. Zelos was prepared to take the chance that he would die."

"Bastard." Lloyd said, clenching his hands tightly.

"But I think you might have changed it..at least before the Seles took over."

"Don't call her that." Yuan stopped walking a moment and Lloyd turned to him.

"Don't call her that. Seles is better then that woman will ever be." Yuan's face didn't change, but he was smiling inside. His plan had worked. Meeting the real Seles and learning about Zelos's original motives gave him the strength back he had at the beginning of his long journey. Lloyd was the one that tied himself up in the Chosen's destinies. Yuan was going to make sure him and Kratos saw the seraph's son through it.

"Let's go." Yuan pulled out his reihard.

"Where?"

"I have visitors." They made their way to the Renegade base in Sylverant. When Lloyd asked why, Yuan lost some more brain cells, having to explain that was where his office was..for the 4th time to the teen. The doors whirled open and Lloyd tensed up.

"P Professor? Regal..and Presea? What are are you doing here." Raine didn't like how nervous Lloyd was. Did Seles screw him up that badly.

"We were looking for you. I believe I mentioned that in Welgeia." Yuan cleared his throat.

"My office. Where it's private." They followed him inside. Lloyd sat on the couch, his hands tight on his pants.

"So this woman is nothing more then a spell and Zelos's darkest parts." The half elf said and folded her arms.

"And Mithos was Yggdrasil." Yuan looked up from his book at Regal and he nodded.

"He was exposed last night. Thank you Yuan." Raine said and Lloyd looked at the two in confusion.

"I went looking for you as a plan to draw Yggdrasil out. Which worked."

"H how is Genis?" Lloyd asked and Raine sighed.

"He's a bit broken up, but I think he will be fine once you come back.."

"He's not going back there." They saw Kratos come in and Raine narrowed her eyes.

"So they know." The seraphim said and Yuan nodded.

"I don't have to explain my reasons to you." He said and walked over to Lloyd.

"How are you feeling?"

"I can still eat and sleep so that's a bonus." Lloyd laughed and Presea walked over.

"Are you never coming back?" Lloyd put his hand over his exsphere.

"I..can't." He bit his lower lip and Raine walked over and took the book from Yuan's grip, studying it.

"This is what happened to Zelos?" Yuan's eye twitched and he took the book back.

"Yes." He hissed slightly.

"It is. The only way to fix it, is to have her remove it herself."

"And I dought she will do that." Regal pointed out and Lloyd stood up.

"Dad. Let me go back with them."

"No."

"Listen. I think I know how to get Zelos back..Seles helped me."

"So you took him to her?" Kratos said and Yuan nodded.

"It's worked."

"I'm glad I got to meet her. I might have lost you guys to her, but Zelos has a sister waiting for him to come back. I promised I would bring him back so she can yell at him." Lloyd chuckled and Regal put his hand on Lloyd's shoulder.

"You have affected us in a irreversible way. You won't lose our friendship. Your to loyal for that."

"Yes." Presea said and walked over.

"We are going back to the tower. We..were unable to get the mana shard." Raine glared at Kratos.

_"I won't talk with him in here." _Raine mumbled to Regal.

"Even if he goes outside. Dad will still hear you." Lloyd said and she glared and him. He scratched his face nervously and pointed to his ear.

"Angelic hearing."

"I need to return anyway." Kratos said and turned to leave. Yuan whispered something to him and he looked back at Lloyd.

"If she does anything again. I will cut her down this time with no mercy." And the man left.

"Lloyd and I shall go ahead. We cannot take Colette if she is captured, for he is still unaware Lloyd is roaming around Welgeia. If he is discovered, it will ruin our plans of finding Zelos's original crest."

"Yuan! I won't let Yggdrasil have her!"

"I know you won't. That's why I'm confident that you will save her and..free Martel."

"I'll meet you guys later then." They nodded nad Lloyd ran over and grabbed Raine's coat sleeve.

"Wait..tell them that..I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do." Raine smiled.

"You did what you must to keep us and yourself alive. It was the right choice. But Lloyd."

"Yes."

"Don't loose your soul." The brunette laughed, his wings appearing.

"Don't worry. I'm only half angel. I'll be fine."

"As will we." Presea reassured and they left.

"Let's go Lloyd." Yuan said and the plan was executed. Of course, Kratos and Yuan failed to tell Lloyd that Zelos's part was to turn Colette over to Crusix. And that he had planned on dieing. It wasn't until the chosen was gone did Lloyd show up.

"We can't find it. The plan is ruined." Lloyd said, appearing.

"Lloyd?" Genis gasped and 'Seles' turned.

"What are you doing here?" Her eyes widened, seeing the wings on Lloyd's back.

_"Where did he get those...that means." _

"Nice wings. I suppose that means your the one that turned Zelos into me."

"What?" Sheena hissed slightly. 'Seles' nodded.

"He could only get his wings, being human, if he had a powerful keycrest. Like a chosen's." She covered her face.

"I'm sorry. He made me give up the chosen or he would.." She pretended to cry again.

"Your lieing." Lloyd said and approached her. Sheena stepped between them.

"Lloyd..why did you do it?" The ninja asked and Lloyd's hand clenched up.

"Please move Sheena."

"Lloyd! Did you know about Mithos being...Yddgrasil also?" Genis said, his voice craked slightly.

"Look at him. It's obvious. He hates all of us now. Look at his wings and such. The answer is."

"It's ok Seles."

"SHUT UP!" Llyod yelled and moved Sheena aside, grabbing 'Seles' wrist.

"Don't you dare call this bastard Seles. I met the real Seles Wilder. She wants her brother back." Lloyd glared at her, feeling her want to drain his power, but their mana was more equal now.

"And I want Zelos back." Lloyd drew his sword and held it against her stomach.

"Take off the keycrest."

"And lose my soul?"

"Yes. So Zelos can have his body back." Seles frowned and then cried.

"Please Lloyd. Your hurting me." Raine put her hand on his shoulder and pulled him back slightly.

'Lloyd."

"No.."

"Listen to.."

"NO!" Lloyd stepped back and shook his head. He already lost it. He had no pride left to break.

"You guys might like this spell, but I don't! You honestly believe I can do something like that?" Lloyd pulled his jacket in a quick shift, pulling the buttons apart.

"Lloyd..."Regal said in slight relief. Lloyd had to get it off his chest. Sheena's hand went to her mouth. Although Kratos was healing him, bruises and scars couldn't be fixed with Healing Wind or First aid. They saw them on Lloyd's body. His neck, his chest and torso.

"That's just what you can see." He said, tears falling down his face. Yep. All his pride was gone. for a moment, he wished he had become like the other angels, so he didn't have to feel. Feel the weight of humiliation fall on him, the pain of their staring eyes.

"Your pathetic." 'Seles' said and walked over, pushing Lloyd back.

"You couldn't stand up for yourself and went crying to Daddy. That's right. I know about Kratos. Zelos is full of all kinds of little secrets."

"Is this?" Sheena turned towards Raine, who only nodded and Genis was in just as much shock.

"T t then I believe you Lloyd!" The young half elf said.

"You and Mithos were both my best friend. Losing you and then him. It made me think. I know you wouldn't do anything like that."

"Not to me but Zelos he would." 'Seles' said.

"You think all kinds of dirty thoughts about your crush don't you." Lloyd turned red and drew his other sword.

"Shut up!", knocking the redhead back.

"That's for me to know and for him to not find out. Your no where in the equation!" She laughed and reveled her wings dlying up on the higher ground.

"You attack me and I kill Zelos with one flick of a wrist." She said and Lloyd readied himself.

"You can't. I promised Seles I would bring him home. She gave me permission on his life." The redhead laughed and when Sheena felt stupid and guilty, she wanted to fight too, but Raine stopped her.

"This is Lloyd's fight."

"To get some pride back." Regal finished for her. Lloyd lowered his head and dropped his swords, holding out his arms.

"I get it. You can't kill him yet, or you would have tried." He laughed somewhat hysterically lifting his face.

"If your going to kill Zelos. Kill me too. If not. I'm taking him home." 'Seles' drew her sword and charged Lloyd at high speeds.

"Because Seles loves her brother. And I love Zelos." Her sword stopped inches from neck, her hand hesitating. She tried to bring the sword down agian, but something held her back.

"What's going on?" Genis asked and Raine covered her mouth slightly, hiding the blush.

"We learned that the spell is Zelos's deepest desires. She was the one that...took Lloyd because Zelos loves Lloyd..I believe." Sheena's jaw dropped to the ground, if it was possible.

"Therefor, 'Seles' is losing power?" Regal asked, sorta knowing the answer already. 'Seles' stepped back and kept wanting to attack Lloyd. To kill him right there, but couldn't. She fought back as her hand clenched over her crystal.

"It's your Crusix Crystal isn't it Zelos?" She didn't answer and Lloyd grabbed her shirt.

"ANSWER ME!"

"I'm suppose to die. I'm suppose to die here, not become the vessel."

"You will if you don't give up!" Lloyd said and punched her in the face.

"Lloyd!" Raine and Sheena pulled him back, as he lost control. He just wanted to keep hitting her. Beat her to death so Zelos would come back.

"Stop it Lloyd!" The summoner tightened her grip. The teen fell loose in her grip and fell to the ground, sobbing like an idiot.

"You would rather have Zelos loose his soul?" Sheena yelled, reminding him of what happened to Colette."

"I would." 'Seles' laughed maniacally.

"No one can have him! He's suppose to die." She gripped the keycrest.

"Bye bye bud. Your precious chosen is gone. Glory to the age of halfelves. Let everything just disappear!" She laughed and ripped the crest from her body. The crystal pulsed as her eyes turned red and she fell into the dead state Colette had once been in.

"Zelos!" He pushed Sheena and Raine off and ran over, lifting her up and stared at the crystal. It was craked up deep inside but still intact.

"Why is Zelos still a woman then. Wasn't it the keycrest that turned him?" Presea pointed out. Lloyd bit his lip, trying to not cry, but it was hard to do now.

"I'm going to go find Yuan and D dad..You go save Colette."

"Lloyd?" He lifted 'Seles', not saying anything and vanished in the teleporter.

* * *

**Raine:** Lloyd Irving. Why haven';t you done your homework?

**Lloyd:** I don't feel like it

**Me:** It doesn't work for that ( ._.)

***Raine chases after Lloyd with a broom***

**Me:** He's your son.

**Kratos**: ...

**Me:** Merry Christmas, Happy Honika, Happy Kwanza, Nice Winter. Whatever you all celebrate enjoy it. Happy Holidays.


End file.
